<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trust by Disoryented</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26226025">Trust</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disoryented/pseuds/Disoryented'>Disoryented</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Empathy [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha!LiuYangyang, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beta!WongKunhangHendery, Established Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Headspace, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pack Dynamics, Rut/Heat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:00:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26226025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disoryented/pseuds/Disoryented</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yangyang is his best friend. His partner in crime. His cheese and sprinkles. The hip to his hop. His bro. His fam. </p>
<p>They do everything together. Everything.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Liu Yang Yang/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Empathy [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello!! It's meee aaaah!! XD<br/>Welcome to the third installment of Empathy! (Finally)<br/>This is kind of a prequel, but also a sequel? ...<br/>The story goes on!!</p>
<p>Some points!<br/>1. Sorry for mistakes! (I proofread myself and English isn't my first language. Trust me I rage too.)<br/>2. It took me some time to get the feel for this couple because I have never written them, before this. It was fun and I hope to write more of them. Also Hendery was feeding me so well LMAOO<br/>3. As I said before this is part 3 of Empathy.<br/>4. This became so much longer than I thought.. bruh.</p>
<p>Anyway<br/>ENJOY!! (＝⌒▽⌒＝)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>From the moment they met, something clicked.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Shit that's high."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kunhang peers over the edge, watches the water lap at the stone cliff. The wind blows through his hair, wraps around his bare chest like a coat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You don't have to." Kunhang looks beside him. Yangyang stares down at the water. "I can go alone. This was my idea anyway."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kunhang breathes a laugh, "I'm already in my boxers." A smile curls onto Yangyang's lips then, before he looks at Kunhang.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They jog as far back as they can. Yangyang jumps excitedly and Kunhang takes a deep breath. Then he sees the alpha stretch out his hand. Kunhang looks at it, then at Yangyang. He still has that smile on his lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ah fuck," Kunhang lets out and he clasps their hands together. They immediately set into a run and Kunhang hears the wind blow past his ears.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It's a breath. A leap. Then they're falling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kunhang stares at the water. Waits for the end, but then he hears a laugh and his eyes look towards Yangyang just in time to see him scream.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Whooooo!!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The rush. There is a splash. The muted silence of the beneath and then he comes up, takes in a lung full and smiles. The laughter comes again. "That was sick!!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kunhang turns to look at his alpha. Yangyang looks up at the cliff and then at Kunhang, "Let’s do it again."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kunhang laughs, head tilting back as he keeps himself afloat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-----</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Dude! Dude no!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yangyang laughs as Kunhang turns the wheel to the game he's playing. His car swerves off the lane, crashes into the wall and the beta snickers when the NPC's past him again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Why aren't you cheering for me??"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Because you sabotaged me!" Kunhang replies incredulously, pushes at Yangyang's shoulder, and dodges when the alpha jumps from his chair to grab him. Kunhang laughs and runs around the chair as the screen reads <em>Game Over</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oi!! No running in the arcade!" the man behind the register yells, but the duo is too busy enjoying themselves, run out into the mall, run until Yangyang catches Kunhang and rubs his knuckle against his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okay! Okay!" Kunhang laughs, pushes the alpha away, "What do you want to do now?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yangyang ponders for a moment and then stills, "I'm hungry," he declares, followed by a wide grin and a, "Bet you can't eat a whole large pizza with thick crust by yourself."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Is that a fucking challenge Liu Yangyang?? Bring it on!!" Kunhang is already moving in the direction of the pizza place, "If I win you buy me lunch for a month!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"A month?! Nah- Nah, Nah, Nah- A week maybe-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Chicken shit."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Bitch!?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-----</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Today it starts off with a text.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yangyang is bored in school and texts Kunhang who has gone home early because he is free for the rest of the day, asks his boyfriend what he's doing and the beta replies with:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"......."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What? I'm bored." Yangyang thinks he'll be scolded, but instead Kunhang sends.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No... Your timing is just... wow."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"... Why?" He's being nonchalant about it, hiding his phone behind his bag on the table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It takes some time for Kunhang to respond this time, but when he does he sends a video with the words, "I wanted to try it on, but I ended up getting a little turned on so...."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stockings, black...thigh high. A matching soft looking mini jacket that hangs off those beautiful arms, a white thong that sits snug around his lithe hips, is carefully pulled up and finally a soft pink and black choker to pull it all together as the beta lies in the soft sheets of his bed. Yangyang can't see his face, Kunhang only showing off his little outfit. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The alpha stares at the screen for..... an uncalculated amount of time. Then he types out:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm coming home."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What no! No way! Stay there you need to pass Yang!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I don't care."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"If you come home I'm taking it off."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"....."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Stay and I'll show it to you when you get home."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"........I hate you...."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I love you too. Now pay attention."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"HOW?!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His answer is Kunhang sending him a small soundless loop video of him throwing Yangyang a kiss in the outfit, long hair cascading around his face and curling near his chin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm gonna kill him," he says aloud and Jeno who is seated next to him arches a brow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Kill who?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Kunhang," he drops his phone,” Please distract me."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Yangyang steps into the dorm it's quiet say for the light humming of the television in their shared space.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He walks in silently, down the hall of the two bedroom dorm and into the small living room and kitchen at the end of the hall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kunhang's feet are rocking back and forth as he's laid on the ground, ass on display while the small jacket falls around his shoulders. He's watching a movie, Yangyang doesn't look at the screen, is too busy admiring how the beta has his head in his hands, long hair cascading down around his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The bag Yangyang has slung around his shoulder slips off and falls to the ground with a thud. It startles Kunhang and he turns, long lean limbs twisting and hair whipping so Yangyang can see the pretty soft choker he's wearing as he marches forward.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yangyang!" Kunhang lets out wide eyed just before the alpha drops down and cages him in, presses his lips to Kunhang's. His hand runs up the smooth thigh, kneads. Kunhang gasps, makes to push him away, but it only makes the alpha press harder, push Kunhang to the floor as he licks into his mouth.</p>
<p>Despite the small shove the beta kisses him back. Lets himself be overpowered.</p>
<p>"Wait-" he lets out in a ditch effort. He can smell the alpha's scent spreading. Thunder, airy, but heavy and crackling as it comes free, as he kisses Kunhang again and again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I may eat you," Yangyang breathes when he finally pulls away, runs his hand down Kunhang's side in excitement and appreciation, "You look worth eating."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kunhang's cheeks are tinted now as he looks up at the alpha, he's up on his elbows and Yangyang sees him swallow.</p>
<p>"I wanted to keep it a surprise, but I got a little excited."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Surprise or not. I love it," Yangyang hooks a finger in the thong, tugs. He comes forward to lock their lips again, but Kunhang stops him with a hand to his chest. It makes the alpha growl, low and annoyed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kunhang makes a face, scrunches his nose a bit. It's cute. "I'm not stopping you baby. I just know you won't want to get up to get the lube."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yangyang groans.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I got everything ready in the room. Got bored waiting so came to watch a movie."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yours or mine?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yours of course."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The alpha hums, leans in to peck the beta's mouth and lifts him up, guides Kunhang's legs around his waist and the beta hooks them easily, clamps onto his alpha as he's lifted. Kunhang doesn't even complain when Yangyang stops by the sink to drink some water, just slowly breathes in the thundery scent and sighs lightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You could have brought the lube here," the alpha says as he places the glass back. His hand rests on Kunhang's bare ass. He kneads. "Could have fucked you on the couch. Would have."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'll make sure to do that next time. Prepare more."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yangyang's other hand slips down as well, fingers prodding at Kunhang's rim and smiling when it slips in easily.</p>
<p>Kunhang twitches a bit, clenches and hugs in tighter. "You really were playing with yourself."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Have I ever lied to you?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No," Yangyang answers as he walks down the hall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Why would I start now-" his words break into a moan when Yangyang slips two fingers in all the way, wiggles them in the soft flesh. His own dick twitches.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're still so tight," his voice comes lower as he pushes his bedroom door open with his shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kunhang squirms a bit, whines his hips. "O-only went to two."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So I could finger you the rest of the way?" Yangyang smiles, places Kunhang down after pulling out. His fingers shine with lube. "You know me so well. Go get it for me baby," the alpha smiles, tilts his head towards the small nightstand beside his single bed. It's not too small but it isn't big either.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kunhang crawls over and Yangyang watches him, watches his semi hard cock with a small grin. It's pretty, pink and when Kunhang plops down it tilts cutely, twitches.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kunhang wordlessly holds up the lube. Yangyang smiles again, brushes his long bangs from his face and pecks his lips. "Pour for me baby."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kunhang huffs, but spread his legs obediently, opens the lube bottle and lets it trickle beside his cock, run down to his hole.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yangyang watches for a moment before he pulls his hoodie over his head and tosses it somewhere. When he pulls down his pants Kunhang looks at him quietly. Yangyang is growing steadily, cock already curving up against his stomach.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kunhang gasps when he feels the lube drip off him onto the duvet. He wasn't paying attention, poured too much. Yangyang chuckles. "Careful," he muses and he hunches down with his hands on Kunhang's thighs, "You'll make a mess."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kunhang clicks his tongue while he closes the bottle and rests it down. "Just get on with it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yangyang looks up at him a way, his fingers slipping in all the way before he twists his whole hand. Kunhang chokes on nothing at the motion, thighs shaking and coming together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Like that?" he teases, pushes Kunhang's thighs apart and massages his digits into the soft bundle of flesh. Kunhang moves his hips again, whines. He leans back onto his hands as he watches the alpha, brows furrowed and mouth falling open a bit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He moves his hips side to side, eyes shrinking to slits as he focuses on the stimulation, moves his hips so Yangyang's fingers brush him just right and the alpha smiles, watches Kunhang grow to full length and moan lowly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You really wanted to play with yourself today huh?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kunhang nods, suppresses a moan, "More."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yangyang pulls his fingers out and eases three in again slowly. Kunhang bites his lip, watches the alpha and pants when they are snug inside. He clenches when Yangyang twists them easily, the lube coating his fingers completely as he prods and spreads them somewhat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Feel good?" Yangyang questions, his other hand is kneading into Kunhang's thigh, the flesh reddening already, flushing at the action. Kunhang nods. "Your words baby. Tell me."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Feel great," Kunhang peeps, lowers onto his elbows and swallows. His small jacket slips off a bit, pools around his shoulders and Yangyang watches him with hooded eyes, watches his chest rise and fall as he breathes. Beautiful, he thinks. Then his eyes look at the flush pink nipples, pert and erect against the dim light that shines in through his blinds.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He shifts, rests on his knees. Kunhang looks at him a little delirious. He loves it. "Come here baby," he orders in a low voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kunhang pushes himself up slowly. He seems a little confused, but still wraps his arms around the alpha's neck when Yangyang leans in. "Stay just like this. Hold on to me if you need to."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kunhang's mouth falls open in a question, but he clamps his teeth together when Yangyang sucks a nipple into his mouth, bites the nub almost immediately.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kunhang yelps wrapping his hands tighter around as the alpha continues to fuck him with his fingers and suck at his tits, his breath hot on Kunhang's skin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Yangyang pulls away he smiles, looks up at Kunhang before he nibbles at it again, gives it a few more kitten licks before he moves to the next with the goal to shower it in the same love.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kunhang is too focused on the way Yangyang's lips purse around his nipple, too focused on the way the alpha's cheeks hollow a bit when he sucks hard to realize that his fingers are slipping out. That is until four slip in and spread him slowly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sensation runs up his spine like prickles and he shudders as goose bumps break out over his skin. He moans out, head tilting to the side a bit and they continue, muted in his throat as Yangyang fucks his fingers in faster. He's being spread more and more and clamps on to the alpha as he moves his hips along, painfully aware of the precum that keeps smearing on his stomach.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He's so turned on and by the way the alpha's scent prickles his nose he knows Yangyang is too. The alpha jolts forward every so often, his pelvis hitting the edge of the bed. It makes it shake lightly and Kunhang's mouth starts to water at the idea that the alpha probably can't wait to fuck him. He's panting now too, has closed his eyes with his lips around Kunhang's nipple as they slightly move together. Sweat is starting to form on his brow and Kunhang can feel it wet his chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kunhang pushes down his moan to speak, it comes out like a pant. "Let-Let me suck you-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yangyang's head twists up immediately, his lips coming off the beta's nipple with a light pop. His hips twitch forward again and Kunhang moans when he speaks. "You want to suck my cock?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kunhang nods, strains his head down to kiss the alpha and they both shuffle into action as their lips move together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kunhang gets up and makes Yangyang sit instead, drops to his knees and shoves the pillow Yangyang wants to give him away. "Want you in my mouth," the beta declares and lightly hisses through his teeth when his hands lock around the alpha's cock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He strokes it two times before sucking it into his mouth, a jolt running through him when Yangyang arches up and lets out a small. "Fuck."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kunhang sucks it in hungrily and smiles when Yangyang runs a hand through his hair, pushes the long bangs back so he can watch Kunhang suck in as much of his cock as he can and growls with a grin when the beta looks up at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm going to fucking eat you," Yangyang growls and the sight of his fangs makes Kunhang moan around him. He reaches for his own neglected cock then, strokes it while he holds onto the base of Yangyang's, kisses down the tip and shaft of the alpha's girth like its the love of his life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fuck baby," Yangyang groans and he involuntarily yanks at Kunhang's hair. It pulls a moan from Kunhang and the beta looks up at him with lid eyes while the alpha’s cock rests to his pretty flushed cheeks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yangyang grits his teeth and sucks in a breath before he all put yanks the beta up by his arm. Kunhang whines softly and its only intensified when Yangyang presses their lips together in a filthy kiss, crushes the beta down with a thud onto the bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kunhang moans out and gets back up a bit when Yangyang pulls away only to see his legs be pushed up and the alpha to drive in without warning. His head snaps back and hits the pillow, back arching as Yangyang slips in all the way. He moans at the stretch, at the way Yangyang grips his thighs and at the throbbing cock pressing against his walls.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yangyang moves his hips immediately, pulls out to bury himself deeper and the bed creaks at the motion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He forgot what happened the last time they did this, the bed had shifted too much and come undone, leaving it noisy and shaking, but the thought left him as fast as it came. Instead he moaned out loudly as the alpha started fucking him and he pitched a scream when Yangyang spoke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fuck you look so good Kunhang. So fucking gorgeous," he groaned, his fingers slipping into the thong and twisting the fabric around until he could hold it like a rope. Kunhang's eyes widened and his mouth fell open in a loud groan when Yangyang started using the thong to pull him onto his dick.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The alpha's brows furrowed, nose twitching as he watched Kunhang shift up and down the bed, moan out in pleasure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The little jacket still sat snug, but the collar had shifted a bit and Yangyang could see his mating mark just before his eyes trailed to Kunhang's face because the beta's head snapped up. His hair flew into his face, strands haphazard as he looks at Yangyang and moans. His hand comes up to push at the alpha's stomach, but it only makes Yangyang thrust harder, pull the thong tighter around Kunhang's hips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How are you going to send me a picture like that during history? Ask me to wait and then expect me to not fuck you like the little baby doll you are?" he grits his teeth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kunhang clenches and his hands move up Yangyang's stomach, up the muscles and moans as he tries to grip at the skin. "Yang-good-God-amazing-holy-oh!" he lets out before choking on his worlds when the thong snaps in Yangyang's grip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The alpha growls in annoyance again and Kunhang can feel him throb, the potent smell of his scent heavy in the bedroom as his knot sits against Kunhang's rim.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then he lets out a cry when Yangyang grips his hips so hard he's sure it'll bruise. He whimpers but moans again when he's thrust into once more, shifts up the bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The second one is harder and he realizes Yangyang is going to knot him when the bed claps against the wall with the third.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yangyang growls a lot louder now and Kunhang gasps lightly when he looks up, the alpha's eyes dilated and his lips snarling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Baby," Kunhang whispers out in surprise before he moans at the next hard thrust. He didn't think it would happen today and really not in a situation like this. He clenches his teeth when the alpha drives forward again, but smiles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yangyang," he whispers breathy again, moans when the alpha thrusts him the last inches up the bed. The alpha is so quiet now, hands leaving Kunhang's hips to rest on the wall. He stares down, <em>waits</em> and Kunhang knows he is trying his hardest to hold back even though his face is motionless. He does truly love him...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He strokes the alpha's stomach gently and comes up a bit. "It's okay," he whispers, hands caressing Yangyang's sides before they wrap around his hips and hold on as tight as he can. He always does it when Yangyang gets like this, has to. He calms his breathing, before he whispers out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Knot me alpha."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kunhang sees the small smile before Yangyang drives forward again, thrusts forward so hard the bed hits the wall again and again. He grits his teeth when Yangyang's knot finally catches at his rim, moans and holds on for dear life as the alpha fucks it into him without remorse. Yangyang sinks down a bit, growls as he looks at Kunhang's face and one of Kunhang's hands comes up to rest on the alpha's shoulder when it slips in all the way. Kunhang cums when Yangyang's pelvis hits his ass with that last thrust, spills over his stomach with a small cry and pants lightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yangyang comes forward then, nuzzles Kunhang's hair as the beta pants, scents him and wraps his arms around him. The position is awkward as Yangyang continues to grind forward. He's close. Kunhang can feel him throb, but the alpha still nudges at his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm okay," Kunhang moans, cups his face and pets it. Yangyang smiles again before that one deep and low growl comes out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Good." Kunhang says breathy, "You did so good." He plants kisses to Yangyang's jaw as the alpha starts panting and not two seconds later he cums. His grip on Kunhang tightens and he suppresses his tears to urge the alpha on, rub at his lower back as the waves of his orgasm wash over him. He moans and Kunhang can't help moan with him as he feels the hot white fill him up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So good alpha," Kunhang murmurs as he rubs at Yangyang's cheek. He looks at him then and Kunhang can see his eyes shift back before he murmurs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Kunhang." The beta smiles and pecks at his lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You did so good baby," Kunhang praises. Yangyang runs his hands over Kunhang's skin, maneuvers them in a comfortable position.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That was amazing," The alpha says then. He nuzzles the beta's neck, pulls at the collar with his teeth and nibbles at the claim mark.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kunhang sighs, runs a hand through Yangyang's hair. "I didn't think it would happen today."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You really turned me on..... Sorry," Yangyang whispers to his neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sorry for what?" Kunhang throws back, "You know I am overjoyed when that happens."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"But you could get hurt-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Shhh-" Kunhang muses, "You won't hurt me."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yangyang is still then, breath evening out as they lay there locked together. Then Kunhang feels a light soft kiss being pressed to his neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I love you," the alpha whispers. Kunhang smiles as he runs a hand down Yangyang's back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I love you too Yangyang." There is a pleasant pause before he adds. "You're cooking dinner."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And Yangyang groans.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-----</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kunhang watches Yukhei comb his fingers through Mark's hair. The omega smiles at the larger and asks if it was messy. The large omega just smiles in return.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Morning!" Kunhang turns to see Dejun walking over, he smiles. There is stack of books in his hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Morning," Kunhang replies with a smile. Dejun looks amazing in his sweater and he pushes up his glasses before he plops down. "Made it. Now you can get back up in five."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dejun gives him a look, but smiles. It warms Kunhang's heart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Did you do your homework?" Yukhei asks immediately, he smiles widely, but shrinks in on himself when a crushed piece of paper gets thrown his way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There are snickers from the group of passing alpha's and Kunhang opens his mouth to call them out, but Mark beat him to it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Asshole!" the omega shouts and before Kunhang can follow his movements he's whisked his bottle off the table and hurled it towards them. It smacks one on the shoulder with a clap and Kunhang pulls a face. Said alpha turns and walks over. Mark moves up, waits for him and Kunhang rises to his feet. The alpha looks down at Mark in fury and the omega's nose scrunched in fury under his glasses.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mark Lee I swear to God."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Don't use the lord’s name in vain," Mark says immediately and Kunhang steps in between them before the alpha can raise his fist.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Back off," he says cooly, "You started this. Your own fault if you expected Mark to sit around."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Move Wong. No one asked for your opinion."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm giving it anyway."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The alpha laughs. "Do you think <em>you</em>. A beta can do anything?" He shoves Kunhang and Mark supports him so he doesn't stumble too far back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"All I said was that it's your fault. I didn't even touch you. Can’t have a normal conversation without violence?” The fist comes next, as expected and Kunhang prepares for it, but before it even reaches halfway its stopped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Buzz off," the heavy voice comes. It's Mingi, he's scowling. "Leave them alone. School hasn't even started yet and your already starting unnecessary fights." The bell sounds and the alpha backs away, looks at Kunhang and Mark before he turns and gestures his friends to make their leave.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Thanks," Kunhang says lowly as the tall alpha turns to them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No problem," Mingi smiles, he looks at Mark a moment and blushes, bows his head and takes off.</p>
<p>Dejun is rubbing a hand on Yukhei's back when he looks at his friends again and Mark follows soon after, asks Yukhei if he's okay. The large omega nods slightly, but he doesn't look up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We have to get to class," Kunhang says pulling their attention. The other students are heading inside in a hurry. Yukhei moves then, grabs his bag and mumbles a sorry before he gets up.</p>
<p>They all gather around Yukhei then, do everything they can to cheer him up, but ultimately it's Mark that makes him smile. Right before they enter class. He cards through Yukhei's hair like the omega had before and says, "There. You had some bed hair."</p>
<p>"Thanks Markie," Yukhei whispers. Kunhang and Dejun sigh in relieve and when Dejun steps into class before him, Kunhang looks at their friends that are walking away, watches as Mark slips his hand in Yukhei’s and smiles up at him. He wonders.</p>
<p>-----</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mom wants you to call."</p>
<p>Yangyang groans from his place on the couch, watches Kunhang type out something on his phone. Butterfly Effect by Travis Scott plays from the speakers they bought together when they actually went out to buy a new lamp for the living room dorm.</p>
<p>"She misses you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Tell her I miss her too."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Tell her yourself."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yangyang looks at Kunhang with a deadpan face. Kunhang replies with an arch if his brow. "Fine," Yangyang says rolling his eyes, reaches for his phone and types out a message to his mom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kunhang hums a few moments later.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What's wrong?" Yangyang asks, he's replying to a picture Jeno sent him of Donghyuck asleep under his arm. "Cute," he sends back as Kunhang says what's on his mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Remember when you were into Dejun?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"When- <em>I</em> was into Dejun?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kunhang smiles, eyes trailing to Yangyang who looks up from his phone. "I'll only ever admit it if you admit it too."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Why are you so annoying?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Because you love it," Kunhang grins, before his face falls and he continues easily, "Was wondering what it would be like if we were together."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"The three of us?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You miss him huh?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Shut up," Kunhang throws a pillow towards his alpha. Yangyang snickers, grabs the pillow and adds it to the one under his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I miss him too. He is with Kun and Ten more now. Which isn't a bad thing... We should ask them to hang out again. Yukhei and Mark too."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Don't forget Jeno and the others," Kunhang adds and Yangyang nods.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah..." he trails off, "We should just invite everyone. Make an event for the whole pack or something. Like- For vacation or something."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sounds fun. Should tell Head Alpha. You want to organize it?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"God no," Yangyang replies, is already sending Taeyong a message, "I'm all for going. I'm not organizing anything though."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Lazy ass."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Do you wanna do it!?" Yangyang challenges, but already knows the answer before Kunhang's face pulls from the other end of the couch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hell nah."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-----</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yangyang is his best friend. His partner in crime. His cheese and sprinkles. The hip to his hop. His bro. His fam.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They do everything together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Play video games until they both pass out over each other, eat pizza and throw the crust at each other, pull pranks on each other, they have each other's back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There are no problems... and that's the problem, because after all the late nights of hearing Yangyang pass out, his soft snores coming into his microphone on discord, after skateboarding down the road and watching his back as he does a flip on the sidewalk just to tumble down, after Yangyang crashing on him and pulling out a phone for one of the millions upon millions of selfies they have... , after everything...Kunhang had fallen in love.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That's the problem.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So when the music is loud and thumping, when the bodies around them are hot and moving as they dance, Kunhang freezes the moment when Yangyang curls over and presses their lips together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The alpha pauses, pulls away just a tad and by the look on his face Kunhang realizes it must of been in the moment, just a little moment of influence..., but Kunhang is selfish... <em>so selfish</em> and in the next moment... his moment... he crashes his lips on Yangyang's, kisses him in a sea of moving bodies and takes it for himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next problem ... is that Yangyang kisses him back and Christ, its heaven. It's heaven as the alpha's hands run down his frame, pulls him close with that strength he usually only uses to shove him out of the way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Its heaven and Kunhang's insides catch fire as he moans out hours later, moans into Yangyang's scent riddled pillow as the alpha fucks into him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It makes him delirious even though he'd decided to engrave every single thing of this rare night in his mind. The frantic push and pull as they had crashed into the dorm, pulled the clothes of their frame. The smacking of lips and the press of them to his sweat stained skin. The fingers that spread him open so patiently, appreciated him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kunhang had sworn that Yangyang would stop, but the alpha had looked on in awe as he moaned, clenched as he was being prepped. The beta's cheeks had burned, are still burning with the thrusts that have turned rough.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The lube smears filthily, but not as filthy as the way Kunhang whines his hips back, arches his back so he can feel Yangyang deep inside, hear him moan as the grip tightens on his hips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He preens when the alpha mumbles a soft, "Fuck," and wraps a hand around his thigh and Kunhang moans when it’s lifted so Yangyang can go deeper, snap his hips in such a way the smacks start resonating off the walls.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He wants to engrave this rare night into his being, but instead he presses his nose into the scent heavy pillow, drinks in thunder and drools as he's fucked over the edge.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It lights him aflame and in this moment he has no shame, thinks of nothing, but how good Yangyang feels inside him, fucking him like he's imagined and when he cums his moans drip with desire, lust, appreciation and he whines back for more, loves that the alpha growls into his ear and gives it to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he wakes Yangyang's face is pressed into his hair as he snores and Kunhang doesn't move an inch, but his heart rate sky rockets as he feels the alpha's frame pressed to his.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The air is fresh, but the thunder still rolls and Kunhang's breath is rapid as he feels the steady heartbeat of the alpha against his back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It takes some time for Yangyang to wake and Kunhang does nothing but lay in his arms. When he does finally wake with a slow intake of breath, Kunhang's heart stops when he rubs his nose in his hair.</p>
<p>For a moment he thinks something he shouldn't, allows himself to imagine, but that something is immediately crushed when Yangyang jolts and darts up in bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kunhang's heart shatters and he stays motionless when the alpha whispers, "Kunhang?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His voice sounds like a dream and the beta wants nothing, but to turn and see his face, see those sleep riddled eyes  but he knows better and takes slow breaths, closes his eyes and forces himself not to swallow the painful lump that has formed in his throat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he finally does get up, Yangyang having left the room, he dresses himself slowly, quietly and when he faces the alpha it's with a soft smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Good morning," Yangyang breathes and by the way his hand twitches, hesitates, he knows the alpha is unsure of where they stand. They have never had this... this feeling...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kunhang hates it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He swallows slowly, runs a hand through his hair and shakes it out as he stares outside the window, unbeknown to the way the alpha watches the gesture.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kunhang smiles, before his eyes trail to the man he loves. "It's only weird if you make it weird."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yangyang's brows furrow and he lets out a breath of surprise. It seems like he wants to say something, but doesn't.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Only when Kunhang says that he'll be leaving does he speak up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Take a shower."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kunhang turns surprised, takes a breath when the alpha's eyes run over his frame before locking with his again. "You can at least take a shower man."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And Kunhang can't help grin and shake his head in disbelieve.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-----</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kunhang whines his hips down and moans, runs his hands up the alpha's bare chest, his abs, his pecks and then finally his shoulders as Yangyang shifts up, uses his core strength to hold himself in the air for a moment before Kunhang pushes him back into the sheets, smiles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yangyang's hands grips at his hips, one reaching back to knead his taut ass and pull him forward, helps him ride his cock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fuck," the airy voice comes, "You look so good like this."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah?" Kunhang smiles again, tilts his head back to moan and Yangyang curses once more, "Oh right there."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The alpha growls, teeth gritting a bit and his thighs spread, feet planting in the sheets before he snaps his hips up, thrusts against that part and Kunhang moans out in delight, nods his head and grinds down harder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Right there baby-right there-oh! Fuck-yes!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yangyang laughs lightly, but it rumbles in his chest, vibrates with his growl. When Kunhang opens his eyes and stares down at him, the beta whines, the alpha staring at him intently as he thrusts up into him, makes him bounce.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kunhang clenches, Yangyang groans, hisses and snaps his hips up roughly, knot rubbing into Kunhang's rim. "Oh!!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Easy baby," Yangyang groans again, strains and he caresses Kunhang's hips, lets his head fall back as he grinds up slower.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He reaches for Kunhang's cock, wraps a hand around it and stroke slowly. Kunhang's hips twitch forward at the touch and he clenches again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yangyang's hips still and his abs visibly flex with the restrain. "Easy baby," he moans again and Kunhang feels the air crackle with his sent, the thunder in the air buzzing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sorry," he murmurs, slowly moves back and forth and Yangyang hums in his throat, relaxes a bit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Don't be," he runs his eyes down Kunhang's frame, "You close?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The beta nods, bites his lips and the alpha thrusts in again, slowly at first before he picks up the pace and this time when Kunhang clenches he doesn't stop, though the veins in his neck become prominent on his sweat stained skin, sparkle and even while moaning Kunhang leans forward to run a hand through his hair, caress the skin of his nape that is scorching.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yangyang's hand runs over Kunhang's ass and he growls, grinds their hips together. "I love you," Kunhang moans against his forehead, cups his cheeks and plants kisses all over the alpha's face. Yangyang doesn't really respond, slowly drawing air through his teeth. He's close too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So much baby. You're doing so well. I'm so close- Just- Just- Ah-Oh!!" Kunhang moans out against Yangyang's forehead and cums between them, clenches around the alpha and Yangyang groans from deep in his chest, growls, the hand on Kunhang's ass swiftly pulling himself out and crushing the beta to him as he groans again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kunhang registers the hot wetness splattering over his ass, but is still in that cozy cloudiness, frame sated, but then Yangyang groans painfully again and his hips grind up, cock thrusting between the cleavage of Kunhang's ass, cum spilling over his skin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The beta's eyes blink in realization, but before he can move away, do something about it Yangyang grips him to his chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's fine," he grits and his body shudders as another wave of his orgasm washes over him, "Stay here."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yang- No-" Kunhang pleads, "I asked to- to-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The alpha shushes, runs his hand down his lower back, "This is perfect. You were perfect."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kunhang's eyes soften and he plant a kiss to Yangyang's lips, then another and the alpha kisses back slowly, groans into one as his last wave runs through him, his frame sagging.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I guess quickies only really feel good for me huh?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yangyang hums in his chest, "Shut up. I wanted to fuck you too. You look pretty today."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"But you didn't get to knot me.."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I don't have to knot you. I love making you feel good."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-----</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It's hard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It's hard having Yangyang so close, but it's also hard not to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He loves him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His smile, his voice, his eyes, <em>his scent</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kunhang breaths in slowly, the scent of thunder seeping into his being, it's strong, arousing. He looks up slowly, blinks at the alpha. Yangyang is writing something in his notebook, hand pressed to his temple and he rubs the ball of it into his eye. He looks tired... more tired than usual.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Are you okay?" he asks softly and the alpha's eyes sluggishly trail up to him. He looks awful, like he hasn't slept in two days. "You look horrible."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ah-" Yangyang starts, "Just feel a bit under the weather. Wanted to stay at the dorm, but didn't want to miss our study session."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kunhang eyes him a moment. Him and Yangyang always study together in their free time. Even if they aren't in the same grade or have the same subjects. It helps them to know that they can fuck around because both of them have already studied, but Kunhang doesn't want the alpha to prioritize that over his health.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His brows furrow and he takes a small breath. "Is your rut starting? Your scent is a lot stronger than usual."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yangyang pales, "What? No- It shouldn't. I'm not due for another three days," he shifts and his eyes grow large, hand slamming down on the table. Kunhang startles at the sudden action, eye widening. "Fuck," Yangyang mumbles and after a moment he pushes himself up, starts throwing his items into his backpack, "I have to go."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kunhang's eyes fill with concern, "Are you okay?" He gets up from his seat as Yangyang slings the back over his shoulder, groans placing a hand on the table for support.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah- I just- You're right... My rut is starting," he doesn't look at Kunhang, "I have to go."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Are you sure??" Kunhang prods worried. Yangyang's scent is spiking, but it seems as if he's getting worse with each passing moment, "It doesn't look like your rut?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yangyang gives a wry smile and turns, slowly walks away and Kunhang visibly sees as he shakes, hurries to throw his own items in his bag before he runs to the alpha, wordlessly takes his hand and hooks it over his shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Kunh, I can make it to the dorm. You don't need to-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Stop playing around Yang," Kunhang scolds, "Something is wrong. I'm not leaving you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At this the alpha clamps shut, but he still doesn't look up and as Kunhang helps him to his dorm his shaking increases, sweat starts to bead off his forehead and the beta can feel his temperature skyrocketing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I've never started early," Yangyang curses as he unlocks the door to his dorm, shakily turns the knob, "Thanks," he mumbles, but Kunhang shakes his head pushes the door in and steps inside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Are you sure this is just your rut?" he asks again and the alpha scowls.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Get out Kunhang."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The words come on harsh, forced and for a moment Kunhang stares in surprise. Yangyang has never been intentionally mean or rude to him. They always joke around and sneer at each other, but it's always in good fun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yangyang seems to realize this in Kunhang's silence and his eyes sadden before he apologizes, "I'm sorry. Please just go. I don't want you to-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Did I do something? I'm just worried okay? I'm sorry. I don't understand why-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Kunhang, please just go-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Why? Why can't you just tell me what's wrong?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Kunhang I-" The alpha stops, his words cutting off as his eyes widen. Kunhang's mimics his, but grow in shock as the alpha keels over and a moment later a painful groan rips from his throat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He scrambles away a bit and Kunhang comes forward just as he slumps against the wall, groans again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yangyang oh my God are you okay??" The alpha groans painfully as he tries to get up, grips into Kunhang's shirt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Please just go," Yangyang begs, "I don't want you to see me like this."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He groans again and Kunhang stares at his shaking frame. There it is again. That feeling... His heart hurts... and although he knows the alpha is begging, might not forgive him... He decides again, decides to be selfish and says, "I'm not leaving."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It's a painful sight as Yangyang sheds his clothes, he visibly shakes as he crawls in bed, groans into the pillow. There is a low growl as well, deep under it and Kunhang worries to his side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Can I do anything?" he ask running a hand over the Alpha's bare shoulder, but Yangyang jolts away from him at first, turns his back to Kunhang.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yangyang please," Kunhang pleads, "I know you’re upset, but you can't expect me not to be worried!" he runs his hand up the alpha's arm squeezes and Yangyang curses, grabs his hand and pulls it to his chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kunhang can feel his rapid heartbeat, can feel how his body spasm and as he slots himself to the alpha's back he can feel Yangyang shake furiously, body temperature rising, scent spiking. Kunhang realizes this is the first time he's seen him go into rut. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kunhang stays awake all night, watches in silent horror how Yangyang's condition worsens with the passing minutes, the alpha refusing to turn around. He falls asleep at some point and even though now is his chance to rest Kunhang stays awake and watches him sleep, brushes the hair out of his face and lightly rests his chin over the alpha's shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the early morning of the new day Kunhang is running his hand over Yangyang's stomach, smiles when it rumbles and slowly gets out of bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There isn't much in the small dorm, which isn't surprising. He knows Yangyang is notorious for instant noodles or takeout.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yangyang is shuddering when Kunhang re-enters the room, his breath becoming uneven as he rouses and the beta rushes to him. His eyes open slowly and they furrow in the dark. "Kunhang?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kunhang smiles wryly, stroke his cheek before he pulls his hand back with a start, realizes what he's doing. "Uh- There isn't much food in the house," he worries, "But I made you a sandwich. The alpha groans, turns away and starts curling into a ball.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yang-" he questions and the alpha groans again. It takes some slow prodding, but Kunhang finally manages to turn the alpha to him, holds his head up and makes him drink some water.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yangyang shakes his head when Kunhang offers him the sandwich, but the beta forces the sluggish alpha to eat and spends the next hour cooling him off with a rag he found in the bathroom, runs it down Yangyang's scorching body and the alpha seems to calm down at first, but then it worsens again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It isn't even an hour later when Yangyang is clutching to Kunhang's shirt and whimpering. Actually whimpering. It makes Kunhang's heart ache painfully and he holds Yangyang close in the time it takes him to calm down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It's about an hour later when he jolts awake, finds Yangyang awake as well. groaning into his pillow, legs kicking. He realizes he'd fallen asleep somewhere along the way and curses internally, runs a hand over the alpha's back, caresses.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He's overheating again and Kunhang turns him slowly, the alpha blinking at him blearily. "Yangyang?" he tries but he just groans and Kunhang wipes his forehead, cups his cheeks and reaches for the glass of water on the nightstand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're getting worse," he whispers as he holds his head up. Kunhang is really growing worried now. Ruts should not be like this. He's never seen any alpha experience something like this. He wonders if he should look it up, ask a doctor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yangyang sips at the water slowly, but then he suddenly sputters, gurgles and it runs down the side of his face. It snaps Kunhang from his thoughts and he gasps, "Oh my God. I'm so sorry!" he starts, but is startled when he's shoved away. He crashes to the ground roughly and the glass shatters on the floorboards, water and shards spreading.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looks up stunned as Yangyang darts up in bed, hand covering his mouth and he shucks, before his frame rushes out of bed, a whimper falling from his throat when he steps on a piece of glass.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yang!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The alpha rushes past him, stumbles over the floor in a hurry as he makes for the door, kind of limps with the pain in his sole and Kunhang hurries to follow. "Yangyang!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he makes it to the hall he sees the alpha push in the door to his bathroom, the door crashing against the wall and when Kunhang makes it there Yangyang slumps over the toilet and hurls.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kunhang startles back a bit as the alpha groans, breathes just for his stomach to push out everything again and again. It sounds painful and Kunhang can feel it as Yangyang tries to breathe, but his frame shucks and pushes out more, the sound echoing over the walls.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kunhang fights back his tears at the sight, but they stream over his cheeks when the alpha starts sobbing, hand gripping the toilet as he shucks and pukes again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He doesn't look up when Kunhang looms over him, a hand coming to rest on his back, caress and he knows Yangyang is ashamed so he says nothing, bites his lip before he runs his hand over the alpha's damp strands, caresses his cheek.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This is the worst Kunhang has ever seen Yangyang, frame sagging and bags under his eyes as he tries to stay still. Kunhang can feel him shaking, hear him whimpering as he pulls the glass from his sole, patches it up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Don't eat on rut," the alpha's voice slurs when his frame is curled into Kunhang, head rest on the beta's lap, "Can't."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Can you drink?" A nod. A sigh as Kunhang runs a hand over his hair. He feels like ass. He fed the alpha without knowing... He feels like he knows nothing, nothing to help Yangyang. His chest hurts, his lips quiver, but all he does is sigh, "Okay. Just water then. For now."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Why are you still here?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yangyang's voice sounds horrible as he shifts within the nest of sheets on his small bed. "You have class. Go."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kunhang looks up slowly from his notebook. He smiles wryly. "That is what you choose to ask me the moment you wake up?" he jokes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You'll have to take extra classes, because of me."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Then I guess you'll be treating me to lunch a lot huh?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Kunh-," Yangyang groans and he shifts a bit, brows already furrowing. Kunhang can't believe it's already starting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yang," he whispers and he hesitates for a moment, but then he places his hand on the Alpha's shoulder, rubs reassuringly, "I'm not going anywhere. It doesn't matter what you say. I'm staying." The alpha's looks up silently for a moment. "Like I said," Kunhang smiles, "You're stuck with me."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yangyang rests his head down then and Kunhang hopes he isn't in too much pain, but then the alpha's voice comes in a whisper. "You can use my clothes. You've been in these all day and night."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kunhang's features sadden and he slowly runs a hand over Yangyang's hair, maybe he should brush it later? The alpha's head tilts and Kunhang may be imagining it, but it seems like he leans into the touch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That same day Yangyang is thrashing on the bed between Kunhang's legs as he cries, grips his hoodie. The one Kunhang had chosen to wear, the alpha yanks at it, presses his nose onto Kunhang's stomach as the beta pets his hair, whispers words of, "Easy- Easy- Breathe- Breathe-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yangyang presses his face in so hard it pushes Kunhang against the headboard painfully, yet the beta's words are soft and sweet as he cradles the alpha. Yangyang calms after many minutes, brows sweaty and cheeks blotchy. Kunhang wipes them tentatively with a cloth and when he reaches over to put it away the young alpha nuzzles his head under the hoodie, rests his nose to Kunhang's skin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The action makes the beta take a breath, but Yangyang stills, and when Kunhang's hands come to caress over his bare shoulders the alpha sighs, a hot breath running over the beta's skin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Caramel."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It's a whisper and Kunhang replies with a low, "Huh?" Yangyang runs his nose over Kunhang's stomach, rubs it into the skin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Usually smell like popcorn, but--" he breaths in slowly, "Caramel."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kunhang blinks rapidly to fight his tears, bites his lips as he caresses the fabric over Yangyang's head. Not a lot of people have ever caught his scent fully. The caramel muted under the smell of corn, but right now Yangyang is breathing him in and that somehow makes him happy and sad at the same time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah," he whispers and he wills himself not to cry when he hears the alpha sigh, smile against his stomach before he falls asleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How come you are like this?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yangyang's head is rest in Kunhang's lap again, the alpha does it slowly now, gently as if he isn't sure if he can and Kunhang's heart aches because of it, can't help card his fingers through his hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I got my rut early," Yangyang rasps, "A bit before my seventeenth birthday. Doctor said something is wrong with my cycle, but they couldn't help me past pain meds."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Are all your ruts like this?" It's awful. Now Kunhang understands why Yangyang looks like death right after. "You don't eat....or move at all. How have you made it this far?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Guess I'm strong," he grins, before it breaks and he twists a bit, "Suppressants don't work. Honestly I think they make it worse. Thank God my cycle is consistent... Well usually."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Has it ever been early?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No. This is the first time. Sorry. You shouldn't have to deal with this."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It's silent before Kunhang speaks again, and he does so while looking at the screensaver of Yangyang's laptop. "If I didn't want to deal with it. I wouldn't have stayed to begin with. You know this Yang."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The alpha doesn't reply and when he does it makes Kunhang even sadder. "I don't want to be a burden.... I asked an omega to help me once and they left two days in. If I have to do this alone. I will."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kunhang stares down at him silently, replies with a stroke to his cheek and Yangyang leans into it slowly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kunhang's tired frame is slumped on the small bed next to Yangyang as he stares at the beta's sleeping face, saddens when he feels the build up and tension his body starts showing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He holds it for as long as he can, bites into the pillow, just so the beta can rest, but his pheromones rouse him and this time when Yangyang cries, it isn't only out of pain, but also sadness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He's sad as he watches his best friend’s eyes fill with worry for the millionth time, sad he was born this way, sad he's such a burden, sad ... that he's a coward and can't say what he feels when Kunhang cups his face and strokes his cheeks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few days later Kunhang wakes to Yangyang forcing his nose into his neck, the action is rough and the growl that comes out startles him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yangyang??"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The alpha is panting and when Kunhang cups his cheeks his eyes are glassy, skin scorching. His eyes widen and when he manages to find his phone it reads 10:17 AM, he slept in. Yangyang is overheating.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He scrambles to sit up, knows the alpha needs to be cooled off as soon as possible, but when he shifts away Yangyang's hand shoots out and immediately presses him into the warm sheets, pins him down with so much force Kunhang's breath hitches.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It smells of him, the thundery scent heavy and Kunhang yelps, whimpers as the alpha growls again, louder now, his fangs peeking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yang, I have to go get you something to drink and-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He freezes when the alpha runs his nose up his collarbones and Kunhang takes a slow breath as Yangyang inches closer, heart starting to race.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The alpha hums, so much lower than usual, it rumbles and he shifts easily, forces Kunhang's legs apart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The beta stares, has a moment to take a breath before Yangyang grinds down, moans. Kunhang gasps, shakes a bit as he moves back and the alpha does it again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He shouldn't, he knows. He is here to help his friend. To help Yangyang and yet as he lays there biting his lip, a moan falls when the alpha grinds and rubs his hard cock against him again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yangyang seems pleased, growls as he looks at Kunhang, hovers over him. He shouldn't... What if Yangyang regrets it? The alpha looms as he eyes Kunhang, inches forward. What if Yangyang regrets Kunhang helping him? Kunhang comes forward just a tad, lips quivering and then the alpha molds their lips together in a kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It is as Kunhang remembers it, soft, yet electrifying and then it becomes ramped, the alpha growling against his lips and licking into his mouth as he grinds forward.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kunhang keens, breaks as he's kissed, hands coming up to cup Yangyang's face and legs dragging over the sheets as his cock throbs and pulses.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He wants it, fuck. He wants it so bad, desire flaring up like wild fire. Yangyang is right here. He's in the alpha's arms and as he kisses him back fervently, drinks him in.... he's selfish, but he also feels like shit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yangyang growls into his mouth, groans as he grinds forward and it makes Kunhang's entire body scream with desire.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Without thinking much of it he reaches down and pushes down his shorts, Yangyang's moments later and a loud moan falls from his lips when the alpha's cock slips passed his, precum thick and sticky to his sweating skin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yangyang growls, grinds harder and Kunhang shrubs his hips up, caresses his shoulders. He can't bring himself to say anything, but he moans, keens, begs with his body for the alpha to use him and Yangyang seems all too pleased with that, grinds rough and uncoordinated, but he moans, licks up Kunhang's neck and pants as he grinds the beta into the bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Uses him to get off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The idea of it has him tossing his head back, moaning out as he looks at Yangyang. "Please-" he begs, "Alpha, cum for me? Use me? Use me, please."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He mewls shamelessly when the alpha grips into the sheets and grinds against him like a wild dog, encourages him with moans of, "Yes- Please- You feel so good. God-" and the sight turns him on so much he cums within minutes, shakes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yangyang growls at it and uses his cum as lube to make the slide smoother, crushes him with his strength and for the first time since he's been here Kunhang gets overwhelmed by his scent, strong and heady as it seems to weight him down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're amazing Yangyang," he whispers as the alpha keens, nears, litters the beta's neck with kisses, and bites his skin to suck it between his teeth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kunhang gasps when Yangyang cums, the alpha moaning out in pleasure as he rubs his knot between Kunhang's softening cock and thigh, spills all over him in thick strands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It smears messily and Yangyang's entire frame shudders as he growls, his second wave coming in. He moans into Kunhang's ear, smears the mess more and presses kisses to the side of his face as he groans, growls in satisfaction.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He comes up only a moment, stares at the beta before he crashes down and spills again, but it takes Kunhang's breath away, causes the beta to litter his face and tell him how good he did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yangyang purrs and presses his nose to his neck. Kunhang doesn't know if he can actually hear the words, but again he stills in shock when the alpha starts nibbling at his neck, sucks at the skin lightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They stay like that awhile until Yangyang dozes and even then Kunhang doesn't move for some time, hold the alpha in his arms for as long as he can.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Yangyang wakes two hours later he's calm, quiet and Kunhang thinks he'll say something, but he doesn't. He takes a shower. Kunhang changes the sheets and when he returns he simply sits on the bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kunhang comes to sit next to him silently and he leans against his shoulder, "It's not weird unless you make it weird," he whispers and he smiles when the alpha grabs his hand, squeezes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The last wave of Yangyang's rut is the worst. He hardly sleeps. He doesn't even cry anymore, just thrashes and kicks until he's exhausted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At one point he passes out from the pain. Kunhang isn't sure what the fuck he is doing, holds Yangyang close and when the alpha wakes he curls into him, whimpers as he rubs his nose into Kunhang's skin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Yangyang's rut has finally passed Kunhang finally makes to leave. Yangyang is sleeping peacefully for once, breath even as Kunhang dresses himself slowly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He thinks it's best to leave when his friend is asleep, allow him the needed rest as Kunhang leaves to tend to the responsibilities he's neglected for the past eight days. Has to explain to a worried Mark why he hasn't come back to their dorm in a week.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Don't go."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stills. The words are soft, hoarse and as he turns to the bed he sees Yangyang blink slowly, move.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey," Kunhang smiles genuinely, rushes the few steps to stop the alpha from getting up. He is so happy he doesn't have to suffer anymore. "Stay in bed. Rest Yang. I'll see you later okay?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He pulls away again, gasps lightly when he sees the alpha grip his shirt between his thumb and index finger, "Don't go," he whispers again, hand spreading and gripping into the fabric lightly. Kunhang's heart stills and he can't stop himself from breathing a soft sob, places his hand over Yangyang and pulls it off slowly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I have to go," he replies then, places down Yangyang's hand. "Rest, okay?" He knows that Yangyang will remember this, but he still leans in, places his head against the alpha's temple, "Rest."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He ignores the sad look in Yangyang's eyes as he hooks his bag over his shoulder, leaves him behind in his dorm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They don't speak of it. Yangyang returns to school and he acts as if nothing happened, nothing changed and Kunhang is grateful. After all... It's only weird... if you make it weird... right?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yangyang is staring at the ceiling of his dorm's living room in silence. He doesn't feel well. His rut is setting in. He knows. It's on time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His head twists to the side a bit and then a soft knock at the door pulls his attention. His brows furrow as he gets up slowly, walks to the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stares in stunned silence when he opens the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey," Kunhang smiles. There is a bag hooked on his shoulder and Yangyang looks at it, brows twitching and face contorting in confusion. Kunhang shifts from foot to foot. "Uhm- I-" he looks down shaking his head before he looks up again. "Your rut starts tomorrow right?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yangyang stares in silence. Kunhang had not said a single thing about the last time for the whole four months that have passed, has treated Yangyang no different. He's figured the beta had chosen to just… forget about it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It had given him a chance to... also forget about it. Forget about Kunhang so close to him, forget about Kunhang's soft caring hands, his sweet mute scent, his hushed words, the worry in his eyes. It had given him a chance to forget about the desired filled moans that still rung in his ears, the memory of the beta grinding against him, under him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It had given him a chance to bury the words he had wanted to say when Kunhang had left that last day, but four months isn't enough... forever won't be enough and as Yangyang surges forward he knows the universe has given him another chance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He regrets nothing when he crashes his lips against Kunhang's, shudders when the beta kisses him back a moment later, sinks against him like a dream.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I love you," he moans when against Kunhang's lips minutes later and the beta shudders under him, cries as he whispers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I love you too."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His body screams in post rut pain, but he drives forward with so much want- so much need, groans as he kisses Kunhang, drinks in his moans, grips at his soft skin and Kunhang runs his hands through his hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The beta sobs as his hands move over Yangyang's skin haphazardly, moans as they make love and they both shudder against each other, get high off the desire they both give and take.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I love you. I have loved you," Kunhang moans and Yangyang cries, crashes his lips to Kunhang's as he repeats the same.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I love you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The words fall from his lips as they should've when he realized it, released how he loved Kunhang when the beta was leaving. He repeats them endlessly, repeats them when he cums, continues to fuck Kunhang over the edge. When he wakes hours later in pain and the beta is the first thing he sees.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Kunhang rides him, when Kunhang nurses him, he repeats it, will repeat it just to see that touched smile Kunhang gives him every time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-----</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kunhang hums as Yangyang slips into bed, kisses his arm immediately. The beta pulls at Yangyang's left arm, kisses over the claim mark on his wrist as Yangyang scents him slowly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How was school today?" Kunhang whispers, but the alpha only hums, peppers kisses over Kunhang's neck, his collarbones, turn the beta and kisses the mole on his chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I love you," he sighs and Kunhang smiles, hums again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hmm?" Yangyang smiles, teases, peppers more kisses, rubs his nose over Kunhang's skin, tickles him, "You know that right? Hmm?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kunhang’s smile breaks into a grin and he laughs lightly, nods.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hmm?" Yangyang continues, prods, kisses more, tickles more, "I can't hear your voice my love. You know it right? You know I love you??"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kunhang laughs out now, swipes at Yangyang's hands. "I do," he laughs, smiles warmly then as the alpha looks at him with his cheek pressed to his chest. "I know you love me. I love you too."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yangyang returns his smile, sighs before he slowly starts scenting again and Kunhang runs a hand through his hair, closes his eyes in content.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-----</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Dejun asked if we wanted to join a pack."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Pack?" Yangyang glances back for a moment before his eyes return to the screen. He's running Genji and there is one more enemy left on point, "What pack?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"The older hyung's are forming a pack. Kun will be one in charge."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"But not the leader?" he deflects a shot at Widow Maker, smiles when he gets the kill.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No. Taeyong will be leader," Kunhang walks over and watches as Yangyang tries to escort the payload the last few inches before the enemy Reinhardt re-spawns.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Taeyong as Head Alpha."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah,  so Yukhei and Mark are obviously joining. Jeno and the guys too."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh?" this catches Yangyang by surprise, "Wasn't expecting them to. Might have to try it. What do you think?" the <em>Victory</em> logo pops onto the screen, the enemy Bastion getting the <em>Play of The Game</em> as per usual.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hmm. I don't mind. A bunch of people we know are joining, could be fun," he sinks onto the alpha's lap when he turns, the chair dipping a bit with his weight, "Ranked?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Nah. Quick play. I'm fine with being Platinum until the season ends," he places his hands on Kunhang's hips, tilts his head up for the kiss he knows is coming.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kunhang kisses him lightly, "So you're okay with joining the pack?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yangyang hums. "Whatever you want baby."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kunhang breaths a laugh. "League?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh it's been awhile."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Nhmm," he pulls his headphones off the alpha's head and Yangyang gives him a sheepish smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"They are comfy."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'll get you your own."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're sweet."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm doing this so you don't touch mine!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-----</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kunhang's laugh resonates over the beach, flows into the wind. The waves crash down, drags over their prints and washes them away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No- No- Stop!! I'm sorry- Pahaha-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He grunts when he's tackled into the wet sand. It rubs against his skin, but he doesn't mind, is too focused on fending off Yangyang's roaming hands as they tickle him. His laugh breaks out again and so does the alpha's.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yangyang!!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The waves crash down again, washes away their footprints, laps at Kunhang's frame, Yangyang's hands that sink into the sand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their lips are molded together in a deep, intimate kiss. Yangyang's pulls away, slowly brushes his nose over Kunhang's. The breeze whirs his drying hair as he whispers with the wind by his side, "Happy anniversary."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A soft smile curls on Kunhang's lips. "It's already been two years."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Two years of you taking care of me," Yangyang places his head against Kunhang's, takes breath, "Thank you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We take care of each other," the beta smiles lightly and then he plants a hand full of wet sand to Yangyang's cheek, laughs as he rubs it in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You!!" Yangyang's voice echoes over the area, soon followed by Kunhang's laugh again. The waves crash ashore... wash away their footprints as they run over the sand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-----</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kunhang shudders and moans as Yangyang grinds into him with deep long thrusts that have his toes curling, his back arching as his mouth falls open.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Feel good baby?" Yangyang breathes into his ear, hands dragging over the sheets. Kunhang nods, head tilting back against Yangyang's shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Feels so good- Fuck- Yangyang- Ooh- Ooh- Just like that-" he moans as Yangyang fucks him just right, grinds his hips in that way that makes Kunhang's mouth fall open, his cock twitching and his hips moving back for more. "Ooh-- Yes-- Yes-- Yes--" he breathes, pants between every syllable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yangyang growls into his neck, runs his nose up the skin, snarls as he moves his head side to side there, purrs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Please~" Kunhang begs as he feels the hot breath against his skin, "Please- claim me-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yangyang moans at the mention of it, hips snapping forward in two rough thrust that make Kunhang whine, shudder and moan when Yangyang laves at his neck slowly. "Please!" he moans so loud the alpha growls against his neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They've talked about it a lot. Weren't sure how to do it at first..., but they'd finally decided to just let it happen whenever and right now Kunhang is going to explode, teeth gritting as he moans from how good he feels, hips moving back as Yangyang continues to fuck him. He's nearing and by how the alpha is grinding his knot against his rim he knows Yangyang is too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Please," Kunhang whines as Yangyang throbs. God he wants it so much it hurts. He needs this, needs this so much.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Yangyang's knot slips in Kunhang lets out a broken moan as he's stretched open, face planting in the pillow as the alpha snaps his hips forward to force it deeper, <em>deeper</em>. Kunhang moans into the pillow, clenches and shakes as Yangyang throbs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He's disoriented, but then his head gets yanked back and Yangyang's left wrist gets forced into his mouth. Kunhang has a second to whine before Yangyang's teeth sink into the skin of his neck brutally, the alpha growling so loud it vibrates through Kunhang's throat. He himself clamps down too, teeth sinking onto Yangyang's wrist as he cums and he moans around the flesh as Yangyang thrust so hard the bed shakes, the alpha chasing his release.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kunhang arches and shakes as he spills. He moans painfully, roughly as he's thrust into, whines the loudest he's ever had when Yangyang cums deep in him, fucks it even deeper.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The alpha is still growling on his neck, teeth seeming to sink deeper and Kunhang spasms under him, drools. The spit trickles around his teeth over Yangyang's wrist and his mind is hazy, eyes cloudy when the alpha finally pulls off, licks at the deep wound he's caused and scents, purrs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kunhang's body screams, but sings at the same time and as he lays there pumped full of cum and so high off pheromones he blinks slowly he mumbles incoherently around Yangyang's flesh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The alpha purrs, pulls his wrist away and smiles when nothing coherent comes from the beta's lips- his beta's lips. Kunhang shakes lightly every few seconds as Yangyang wraps his hands around him, strokes and caresses his skin as he scents him, covers him in a blanket that won't disappear for a week.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-----</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kunhang hums as he slowly pulls the carafe from the fridge, places it down to wash the thermos. He stills when he's pouring the smoothie into it, ear twitching.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There is a low whine and he frowns, places the carafe back into the fridge before grabbing the thermos and heading towards Yangyang's room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the door creaks open the alpha is facing away from him and Kunhang can see him shiver, shake under the duvet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How did you sleep?" he asks quietly and there is a soft intake of breath before the alpha speaks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Alright."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I brought your smoothie," he continues as he lowers himself on the bed, "Papaya now. The other ran out so I made some more."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yangyang turns slowly, duvet rustling around him. Only the top of his head is visible and Kunhang smiles, cute. He thinks it's even cuter when the alpha pulls it down and peeks at him with sleepy eyes. The beta plays with his hair, pushes some strands out of his face, "You need a haircut."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The alpha hums lowly, hoarsely and his hand comes out and tugs at Kunhang's shorts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Want me to lay with you?" Yangyang nods and Kunhang easily pulls at the duvet, sinks into the warmth of the alpha.  Yangyang flushes close, buries his face in Kunhang's chest and the beta smiles, endeared by the sight and happy that his breath is steady.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He plays with Yangyang's hair for the next passing minutes, the alpha snuggled close to him and laying quietly with the duvet up to his nose until he shifts, whines.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kunhang turn, lowers himself to Yangyang's eye level and places a kiss to his cheekbone. The skin is scorching, but he runs them down to the alpha's cheek, presses his nose into the skin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yangyang's grip tightens into his clothes and when the alpha shucks, growls lowly before he whines Kunhang is nipping at his neck, pulling the duvet to expose his naked frame.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He runs kisses down his collarbones, licks at the present bruises in his way down the tones chest, runs a hand over the alpha's abs. Yangyang's hand grips onto Kunhang's shoulder, shakes his head, "Aren't you tired?" he whines lowly and his face contorts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kunhang looks at him from where his lips press to the skin of his abs, runs his hands over his sides. "I am," he whispers, wraps his hand around Yangyang's already hardening cock and strokes slowly. "I'll rest after this okay?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The alpha whines, frowns, runs his hand up to Kunhang's cheek and the beta leans into the touch, smiles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Let me take care of you. Okay baby?" Kunhang muses and he rises slowly, discards his clothes swiftly before grabbing the lube from the floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yangyang is already groaning louder now, hisses, his abdomen constricting, abs flexing as he grows harder, larger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kunhang wordlessly pours the lube over the alpha's cock and strokes, mounts him easily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yangyang growls low in his chest when Kunhang sinks down, still lose from a few hours ago and the beta smiles, sighs as he starts moving his hips, his own cock hardening  as Yangyang grows larger within him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yangyang hums lowly, sighs as well before his hands come up caress Kunhang's stomach and then his sides.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Feel good?" Kunhang breathes, brows furrowing and smiling lightly when Yangyang groans, moves his hips long slowly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His thighs burn, the muscles worn, tired and the alpha notices as he always does frowns before his hands trail down, caress there instead. Kunhang sighs again, leans forward and kisses him as a thank you, starts grinding his hips faster.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It's slow and sluggish this time, Yangyang running his hands over his skin, his ass and thighs as they grind against each other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yangyang whines, knees rising as he grinds up, hisses and Kunhang praises him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Good. You're working so hard. Just a little more. Are you close?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yangyang looks at him through lid eyes, nods and Kunhang smiles, kisses him tenderly as he grinds down onto his knot. Yangyang groans with it and his hips twitch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I got you," Kunhang moans, bites his lip as his sinks onto it slowly, "I got you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yangyang moans appreciatively, kisses Kunhang just to moan against his lips, runs his hands over his hips in a tender way, rubs his fingers into the skin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So good," Kunhang whispers and he fights through the strain of his muscles, shrubs himself onto his alpha, grinds  Yangyang's knot deeper into him and clenches as hard as he can.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They moan together when Yangyang cums and Kunhang litters his face in kisses, watches as his face contort with each new waves, smiles as the alpha groans in satisfaction.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Good?" Kunhang slurs and he cards his fingers through Yangyang's hair, smiles again when the alpha nods, spills one last time. It's hot within him, but he's too tired to move, the day’s session finally catching on to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His eyes droop shut as he smiles and he falls asleep with his face falling against Yangyang's. The alpha noses at it, kisses his sleeping face and cards through his hair as he was doing seconds prior.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He shifts slowly, turns them onto their sides and slowly scents Kunhang, pulls him close as he snores lowly. The sweet caramel under his skin is calming and he rubs his nose into it, kisses the skin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I love you," he mumbles to it, "So much. So-So much."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After his knot deflates he rises slowly and cleans Kunhang just as slow, knows the beta will scold him for it when he wakes, but that's just something he'll have to live with.</p>
<p>His smoothie is already half watered down, but he sips it slowly, thinks back to when the beta had offered them instead of food.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>"You'll get some form of nutrition in!"</em> he had smiled excitedly and Yangyang had watched him look up multiple recipes. Kunhang handpicked every single fruit himself, made him smoothies every single rut and spent that time with him even before he was officially assigned as his caretaker.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He tends to Yangyang and asks nothing in return, works himself until he passes out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>"I never want to see you hurting,"</em> he had whispered to him once. It feels so long ago now. Kunhang crying and rubbing his hands over Yangyang's cheek, <em>"I'm so sorry I can't do more."</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Can't do more," Yangyang repeats into the air of the quiet room, brushes a long strand of hair out of the beta's face. His eyes waver and his lips quiver as he moves in closer again, places his head to Kunhang's, cries silently. His voice is hushed as he rubs his fingers into the beta's face, his tears running over the skin as he whispers in a pained voice, "I love you so fucking much Kunhang."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-----</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The air is cool and refreshing as he sits on the balcony of the house, stares up at the sky, the clouds grey and slowly moving, obscuring the moon a bit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mark is sitting in Yukhei's lap, listens to Dejun explain how excited he is that Kun had been assigned as his TA. It makes him a bit sad. He's had a crush on the omega for some time now, but Dejun is head over heels for the calm Alpha. Alas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mark!" a voice comes and Kunhang glances back to see the guys come out of the house. It had been Mark's idea to come and hang out here. One of his boyfriend, Daniel's parties. It wasn't that hectic and it seems the alpha was too busy being the host to spend time with Mark.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The omega didn't seem to mind though, seems content with just sitting in Yukhei's lap. He always find the duo endearing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It's Donghyuck, if he remembers correctly. Mark has introduced him and his friends before, Renjun and Jeno, but there is someone else that exits the house at the last moment, glances inside as the others say hello.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kunhang watches on quietly, waves at Jeno, the alpha smiling in return.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You came," Mark laughs, hugs his friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well duh," Donghyuck starts, "You invited me and like I promised if I managed to drag them along I would."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Drag us he did," Renjun rolls his eyes and Donghyuck grins, makes kisses at the omega that takes a seat next to Dejun, who welcomes his hug. Jeno laughs lightly, asks if they have been here long to which Yukhei shakes his head before placing it over Mark's shoulder with a smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kunhang is about to turn to the sky again, doesn't feel like saying anything just yet but pauses when the last person walks up and plops on the bench next to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kunhang's brows furrow a bit, but he turns. The boy smiles at him, "Mind if I join you?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Alpha</em>, Kunhang catches immediately, nice smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Nah," he turns his face back up to the sky, "Free country." There is a laugh, light and airy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"True."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Kunhang by the way," he says after a minute of listening to his friends chat behind them. The alpha's eyes trail down to him from where he too was staring at the clouds.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>To Kunhang's surprise he sticks out a hand, hovers it between them and the beta laughs, places his hand in it. It’s warm and the alpha grins before he speaks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yangyang."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-----</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Do you trust me?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kunhang raises his brow from his place in the sand between Yangyang's legs. They are watching Dejun and Ten play in the water while Kun sits a few feet from them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The wind blows past his ears, his alpha shifts behind him, lowers his head and places it atop Kunhang's, drapes his arms over his shoulders. The sky is blue. The sounds of the waves calming.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He doesn't know why Yangyang is asking that question right now. He's been silent for the longest while, but instead of asking why, he replies with:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What a stupid question."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-----</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>From the moment they met, something- just clicked.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><a href="https://twitter.com/disoryented">Twitter</a> | <a href="https://curiouscat.me/Disoryented">CC</a></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Extras: They thing that clicked was a moment in time. Like a picture and it's been clicking with each memory they make with each other.<br/>Genji, Window Maker Reinhardt etc are from Overwatch, League = League of Legends if you didn't know that. (Video games.)</p>
<p>I hope you enjoyed reading! Have a great day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>